Emporer Pilaf's Stupid Wish
by Kagome Sumiyoshi
Summary: When Goku and Vegeta are on the lookout tower and Emporer Pilaf is there He axcedentaly turnes Goku and Vegeta into 16 year old girls. What will happen? What will Vegeta do when he starts his Period or when Goku and Vegeta find out there you know what is
1. Emporer Pilaf's Stupid Wish

**Emperor Pilaf's Stupid Wish part 1**

**Chapter 1**

**Naration: this beguins like the first GT episode but the wish is different so if you saw the first episode sorry if its kind of boaring but it gets realy funny. **

**So enjoy. And please E-Mail Me at for Questions or Coments.**

This story Beguines when Goku and Uub are training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HAAAA!" Yelled Goku then blasted a giant blue energy beam out of his hands. Uub Also blasted out an Energy Beam the two Collided and it shook the tower. Uub Powered up making the Beam even stronger. But Goku also powered up making the beam stronger than Uub's. Goku's Beam hit Uub blasting him into the wall. The tower was shaking so much that Denda and Mr.Popo had to find shelter.

Meanwhile....

"Emperor Pilaf this is Dangerous," said Shoo. They were climing up the side of the tower.

"No this is the Perfect Diversion you clueless idiot," said Emperor Pilaf. They got on the top in there Robots. Vegeta was on the tower waiting for Goku to finish his training but saw Emperor Pilaf. They had gone into a room.

"What's that Idiot doing here?" Vegeta asked himself. Then Flew over to get a Closer look. The door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Opened and Goku and Uub walked out.

"Were finished Denda," said Goku he was holding Uub up by his Sholder.

"How does it feel to graduate Uub?" asked Mr. Popo. Uub looked up.

"Great," Uub said then colapsed. Goku bent over.

"Oh Uub are you Ok?" Goku asked but then Goku Colapsed from Tiredness.

"No Goku Quick Mr. Popo get the first aid kit," said Denda.

"Right," said Mr. Popo Then ran inside and came out with it.

A few minits later Goku and Uub were standing.

"Sorry I left the lookout in such bad codition," Said Uub

"Don't worry about it Uub me and Mr. Popo can clean it up but you need to get back to your family I'm shure they miss you," said Denda.

Thanks Denda, Well Goku I cant thank you enough you taught me a lot," Said Uub.

"Hay I got as much out of it as you did," Said Goku

"Realy?" asked Uub.

"Yah you're a great Teacher," Continued Goku.

"That's funny Goku I'll see you later," said Uub waving then jumped off the side of the tower.  
"Bye Uub!" Yelled Denda and Mr. Popo. Just then Vegeta walked up to Goku.

"Hay Kakorat we have three Idiots up here with us," said Vegeta.

"Were?" asked Goku. Vegeta pointed to the door. They walked over there.

Meanwhile.... Emporer Pilaf had found the Black Star Dragonballs, then placed them on the ground together.

"Everything wev'e worked for is caminated in this Moment," said Emperor Pilaf.

"Such a happy day I don't know what the word Cominate means but I'm glad you two brought me along,"said Shoo.

Hay guys can we hurry this up it seems everytime were at the brink of Succsess something inetibly happens to keep us away from it,""said Mai.

"Yah right Good Idea Alright ha ha, Arize eternal Dragon Arize," Said Emperor Pilaf. The Dragonballs lit up and energy came out of them. Emperor Pilaf was laughing in happyness. The Light took form and a Giant Dragon Apeared.

"Who has awaked me from my Slumber," asked the Dragon. Emperor Pilaf Shoo and Mai were shaking the Dragon was Scary and Huge bigger than the lookout.

"It wasn't m..Me," said Mai. Still inside her Robot.

Mean Ether," said Shoo also in his Robot.

"Acualy it was me," said Emperor Pilaf. Just then Goku and Vegeta walked in.

"Who's in here," asked Goku Shoo and Mai turned to them. Gasping. Emperor Pilaf also turned around.

"Hay I recognize you, your Emperor Pilaf aren't you?" asked Goku.

"Uh you must have me confused with someone else," said Emperor Pilaf wistling.

"No your Emperor Pilaf all right so what are you three doing here?" asked Goku. Emperor Pilaf stoped wistling. Then growled.

"Shoo Mai anileate them," said Emperor Pilaf. Goku smerked then Vegeta. They shot misles at them. Goku and Vegeta caught the missles in their arms.

"All these years and the three of you are still up to no good," said Goku wagging his finger.

"Now I remember you're that terable child Goku. You've grow from alittle nosense into an even bigger one," Continued Emperor Pilaf.

"You're the bad guys I'm supposed to stop your Evil plans," Said Goku walking tword them.

"Get away from me you think this is fare right your three times my size and a lot stronger too, you and Vegeta, I wish you two were Teenage girls so I could teach you a thing or to," said Emperor Pilaf. Shenron Smilled.

"This will be fun, Your wish is granted," said Shenron. Goku and Vegeta looked out the window and saw Shenron. Lighting went threw the room Striking Goku and Vegeta. Goku shrunk down and his hair grew longer going down his Back. His Shirt got smaller and a Puppy apeared on it His blue pants went into a blue Skirt and his shoes turned into High heels they looked somewhat like Spice Girl's shoe's. Vegeta's hair went curly like Bulma's and was long like Goku's. His lether pants went into a leather skirt and his black shirt got smaller and the shirt said Girl Power. But his jacket stayed the same He also got high heel Shoes that look somewhat like the spice girls shoes too. Vegeta looks somewhat like a Gothic girl.

"What happened?" asked Goku in a girly teenager voice. Vegeta was laughing.

"Nice Skirt Kakorat," said Vegeta in a girly teenager Voice too. Then gasped.

"What happened to my voice?" continued Vegeta clasping his throte. Goku was laughing even harder.

"Nice Shirt Vegeta," said Goku. Vegeta looked down at his shirt.

"What does it say I cant read it my chest Its to bulged out," Said Vegeta. Goku laughed even Harder. Vegeta Started taking it off,

"No Vegeta don't take it off," Yelled Goku. Vegeta stopped. Just then Denda and Mr. Popo ran in.

"Shenron?" said Denda. He looked up and saw his Peering in. Then saw Goku and Vegeta and started Laughing.

"Your wish has been Granted Untill the next Summoning Farewell. Said Shenron then he dissapeared into the Dragon Balls. Then the Dragonballs shot out of sight. Emperor Pilaf colapesed on the ground.

"No Shenron don't go," said Emperor Pilaf. He sighed then got up. Goku and Vegeta turned to Emperor Pilaf and stared at him angerly.

"Now let's not get Violent," said Emperor Pilaf. Vegeta and Goku craked there knuckles. Emperor Pilaf gulped. Vegeta charged at Emperor Pilaf but tripped.

"Hay you made me break a nail, damn high heel shoe's," said Vegeta. Emperor Pilaf slowly walked to Shoo's robot.

"No your not getting away this time, Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HAAAA!" yelled Goku. A giant Pink energy beam shot out of Goku's hands blasting Shoo Mai and Emperor Pilaf into the sky.

"Team Pilaf is blasting off again," they Yelled then dissapeared in a flash of light.

(Pokemon thing LOL) Goku sat down next to Vegeta..

"Now what," said Goku.

Meanwhile on King Kai's planet.

"Oh no a wish has been made on the Black Star Dragonball's, Goku can you here me?" asked King Kai. Goku and Vegeta hurd.

"We sure can King Kai," said Goku.

"Oh sorry your not Goku must have the wrong number sorry mam," said King Kai.

"No its me Goku King Kai," yelled Goku.

"What happened to your voice?" Asked King Kai.

"Emperor Pilaf axcedently wished me and Vegeta were Girls," said Goku. Goku hurd laughing in the Background it was King Kai and Bubbles. Goku Sighed.

"That's not funny," said Goku. King Kai stopped.

"Sorry I called to tell you that When a wish is made on the Black Star Dragonballs they are spred across the Entire Galixy it can take forever to find them even with the dragon Radar," said King Kai. Vegeta Jumped up.

"What?" He yelled. But then he lost Balance and fell over. Goku Growled.

"Damn Emperor Pilaf he always has to make my life miserable," said Goku. He slamed his fist into the ground. Then lifted it back up.

"Ow that hurt," said Goku holding his hand.

"Oh and the planet will explode within one year of the wish," Continued King Kai.

"What? You mean we have one year to get all the Dragon Balls or Earth will blow up?" asked Goku.

That's Exactly right," said King Kai.

Well first we got to take off these rediculess shoe's Kakorat," said Vegeta. Goku and Vegeta started pulling off there shoes.  
Goku Vegeta close your legs," yelled Denda laughing. Goku and Vegeta closed there legs and turned red.

**Well did you like the first Chapter please stay toned for the next Episode of Dragon Ball GT Fan Fiction!**

**Next time on Dragon Ball GT fan Fiction, Goku and Vegeta have to tell there wives the bad news and also leave for one year to find the Dragonballs will there wives understand or will they get beaten? All next time on Dragon Ball GT**


	2. The Explanation and the new Journey

The Explanation and the Journey

Last time on Dragon Ball GT fan fiction Goku and Vegeta were turned into girls by a stupid wish that Emporer Pilaf made and now they have to explane it to there wives what will happen to them what will be there new names? Stay tuned.

"By Denda and Mr. Popo," said Goku and Vegeta flying off into the sky. Denda laughed.

"Goku Vegeta pull down your skirts!" yelled Dende. Goku and Vegeta blushed and almost fell out of the sky in embaresment then pulled there skirts. Then they were off to Capsil Corp. whall they were flying they looked on the ground and saw guys staring trying to look up there skirts.

"Damn I hate being a woman," said Vegeta then flew to the ground.

"Hay baby want some of this," said a guy walking up with a bat he was a gangster. Vegeta looked at him inosently. Then the guy hit the bat on Vegeta's head and it broke on Vegeta fluffy hair. Vegeta turned around and punched him in the face making him fly into a Building.

"Damn idiots," said Vegeta then went back into the air. They got to Capsil Corp and Goku knocked on the door. Gohan answered.

"May I help you to young girls?" asked Gohan confused.

"Gohan its me Goku and this is Vegeta," said Goku moving the hair out of his face.

Gohan stared blankly trying to focus on Goku and Vegeta in his mind then looking at them standing right there.

"Ve...Vegeta? D...dad?" Gohan asked. Bulma and Chi-Chi walked to the door and then fainted. Goku and Vegeta walked over to them and picked them up. And brought them inside.

"Bulma Chi-Chi are you two alright?" asked Goku shaking them. Chi-Chi slowly opened her eyes and saw the girly husband staring down at her. Chi-Chi stood up and slapped him.

"what the hell did you do did you get a sex change so you could get someone beter then me!!!? Yelled Chi-Chi. Vegeta was laughing at Goku.

"Yah Vegeta why did you?" asked Bulma. Both Goku and Vegeta were backed into the wall.

"TELL US RIGHT NOW!!!! Yelled Bulma and Chi-Chi. Goku and Vegeta Swet Drip

And now I have a 16 year old girl Grandpa," said Pan.

It wasn't our falt,"said Goku trying to calm Chi-Chi and Bulma down. Bulma and Chi-Chi cross there arms in disbeleaf.

"I highly dought that you would rather be a girl to find some rich guy that will make you happyer," said Chi-Chi starting to cry. Goku put his non buff hand on Chi-Chi's shoulder.

"Chi-Chi it was Emporer Pilaf that did this to us," said Goku Confertly. Chi-Chi gasped.

"Not them again I will kill them," said Chi-Chi grabbing a pistol out of her pocket don't ask why its there.

I already took out the anger for both of us Chi-Chi don't worry," said Goku. Vegeta laughed.

"Yah with a pink Kamehameha," Vegeta laughed even harder falling over. Goku blushed.

"That isn't funny," said Goku but then started laughing anyway. "Yah that was pritty funny wasn't it," continued Goku they laughed together arms on eachothers shoulders holding eachother up.

Chi-Chi sighed then started to laugh Goku then remembered that they had only one year to find the Dragon Balls or Kaboom.

"Chi-Chi Bulma we need to go now though the earth is in Danger of exploding if we dont get those Dragon Balls within one year,"said Goku. Bulma and Chi-Chi gasp.

"What well that was out of noware, Well you'll need to get ready we should have Trunks go he can help with the Dragon Radar and he's very smart unlike his fauther," said Bulma staring at Vegeta with an angry look upon her face. Vegeta swet drip

Hay Chi-Chi can I borrow some clothes I dont like these the Dragon loves messing with peoples minds," said Goku. Chi-Chi smilled.

Hold on Goku," said Chi-Chi going into her room. Then came back out with pilles of clothes. "You wash them yourself your a girl now," said Chi-Chi throwing them on Goku's head.

One week later the ship was ready to depart...

Goku and Vegeta had all there stuff in some bags. Vegeta turned to Goku.

"Did you bring Makeup?" asked Vegeta laughing. Goku growled as Trunks walked up next to Vegeta. the ship was warming up.

"Hay Vegeta did you forget any of your nailpolish?" asked Goku Grining. Vegeta turned and bopped Goku on the head.

"Ow I didn't hurt you when you said a mean thing?" said Goku rubbing his head. Vegeta smilled.

"Ok ship ready for liftoff," said Gohan at the controls. Goku Trunks and Vegeta walked to the ship getting in. they got to the top and were inside the ship Goku looked around and saw a door.

"Hay is that the kitchen?" asked Goku. Walking threw the door.

"No thats the control room Goku," said Trunks. a seat by the controls swang around. It was Pan

"Finnaly you guys showed up," said Pan.

"Pan this is no time to be fooling around," said Trunks. Pan Smilled.

"Then lets get Serios," said Pan pushing a botton the Engens started and blasted the ship threw the celine.

Well this wasn't a very fun Chapter to type but oh well See you soon


	3. The Strange Planet and the little Robot

The Strange Planet and the little Robot

Sorry the last Chapter was short but I'll make this one longer I was just board with the last one.

"Last time On Dragon Ball GT fan Fiction. Goku and Vegeta explained to their wives what had happened to them on the tower. Of coarse they wenr't very happy about it so now Vegeta Goku Trunks and Pan are on there way to find all the Black Star Dragon Balls before the planet blows up"

It was a boaring afternoon in Space and the Dragon Radar wasn't finding anything yet so Goku and Vegeta just sat back in there chairs painting there nails. Just then Pan turned around in her chair.

"Hay sense you two are girls maby you should change your names," said Pan. Vegeta looked up with a mad face.

"Were not staying this way Pan," said Vegeta. Goku smilled.

"Well we might as well just for the time we are," said Goku. Pan smilled.

(Sweat Drip) "Oh I guess but nothing stupid," said Vegeta. Pan put her pointer finger to her mouth.

"Hm… Vegeta your name will be um…Vegina and Grandpa you'll be…. Gochi no wait umm… yah Gochi I like it," said Pan. (Goku and Vegeta Sweat Drip)

"I said nothing stupid!" yelled Vegeta. Pan sighed.

"I was just trying to help," said Pan. Goku smilled.

"Hay Pan I like them I will be Gochi and Vegeta will be Vegina isn't that right Vegina?" asked Goku nugging Vegeta in the shoulder.

"Yah sure whatever hay you made me paint my finger," said Vegeta punching Goku in the arm.

"Hay that hurt!" yelled Goku punching Vegeta in the face. Trunks looked at them.

"Yes cat fight!" said Trunks neeling forward. (LOL) "How much do you bet Pan?" asked Trunks. Pan laughed.

"100 Zenny on Grandpa how much do you bet Trunks?" asked Pan. Goku looked up.

"Hay you might as well bet all your money I'm going to win you know that," said Goku twisting Vegeta's arm back.

"I'll bet 200 Zenny on my dad," said Trunks. Vegeta pulled on Goku's hair. Goku bit Vegeta in the arm.

"Come on guys your acting like children," said Pan. Goku and Vegeta looked up. Then at the same time rubbed the back of their heads.

"Beep Beep," said the Dragon Radar. Trunks picked it up, looked at it then looked out the window.

"Well the first Dragon Ball should be on that planet guys," said Trunks pointing out the window to a blue planet. Pan looked out the window scratching her head.

"It looks like a giant blue berry," said Pan. Goku emidietly stood up.

"Blue Berry? Good I'm hungry," said Goku. Trunks and Pan fell over. Vegeta just stood there giggling.

"No Goku it's not a Blue Berry it's a Planet," said Trunks. Goku sighed he was realy hungry he hadn't eaten in the last ½ an hour.

"Hay you guys should get dressed your clothes are in the bedroom I'm not walking with you two in those rediculess dresses," said Pan.

"Fine will change our clothes hold on," said Vegeta walking into a room. The door shut behind him. Goku followed behind. They went to their bags. Goku pulled out a shirt.

"Well um this is nice I guess," said Goku stairing at the shirt it said Sexy on it. Then pulled out some pants, tight Pants. Then Vegeta pulled out a shirt.

"Um Bulma has a weird taist in clothing," said Vegeta looking at it. It was a very small shirt. Then pulled out a pair of pants. Also very tight.

"Ok Vegeta I'm going into the bathroom I'll be back out in a minite," said Goku. Then went threw another door.

"Ok I have to put on this rediuless shirt and Very tight pants," said Vegeta pulling off his shirt. "Damn sex change now these are in the way and what is this," continued Vegeta trying to get used to moving his arms around his brests and take off the thing that was covering them. He read the tag. "Bra? What does that stand for battle ready armor or something?" Vegeta asked himself. (He He The Kids Next Door Thing) Vegeta put his arms threw the sleeves and pulled the shirt down. "This is just as bad as when I wore that pink shirt that said Bad Boy on it," continued Vegeta laughing. He pulled off his skirt.

"I wonder how Vegeta's doing?" asked Goku. "This must be hard on the Prince of all Saiyens," he Continued.

"AHHH what the hell!" yelled Vegeta making Goku fly backwards in suprize.

(You'd kill me if I stopped here ) Goku got back up. Then ran to the door.

"Whats wrong Vegina?" asked Goku. (He he Vegina don't worry its not what you think it looks like)

"Why Kami-Sama why?" yelled Vegeta.

"Whats wrong?" continued Goku not getting why Vegeta was so upset.

"You'll know Kakorot when you take off your skirt," said Vegeta. Goku just then realized. (That's a first lol)

"Oh that don't worry its only temporary anyway I'm already dressed and I don't seem to mind its new," said Goku. He could here crying behind the door.

"you wouldn't understand I'm the Prince of all Saiyens not the Princes. Iv'e lost all my Saiyen pride Kakorat," said Vegeta. Goku rubbed the back of his head.

"Well put on your pants and maby you'll feel better," said Goku. Vegeta stopped crying he knew he wouldn't have to bare it very much longer once they find the Dragon Balls.

(Oh won't he be disapointed lol) He put his pants on and went out the door.

"Do these pants make me look fat Kakorat?" asked Vegeta turning in a circle.

"Vegina you weren't fat from the start so that's imposable," said Goku. "and Please just call me Gochi I hate being called Kakorat that's a boy name," continued Goku.

(There acting more and more girl like aren't they, don't worry they wont get stuck that way forever 0) Goku and Vegeta walked back out and they were almost to the Planet. Pan turned around and started laughing. Then Trunks also turned around laughing.

"Hay sexy," said Trunks at Vegeta laughing he was kidding. (angry mark on Vegeta's head) Vegeta punched Trunks in the back of the head. Trunks started typing on the computor and a screen came up.

"Looks like the planet is called… Planet Blueberrry?" said Trunks blinking stupidly. Pan started laughing. "Looks like why its called Planet Blueberry is because people grow Blueberrys down there and also because its blue," continued Trunks.

"Oh wow briniant duduction my Dear Watson," said Vegeta laughing.

(Trunks Sweat Drip) "thanks a lot dad, or should I say MOM," Said Trunks laughing so hard he fell over. The plane landed and they got out. The sweet aroma of Blueberrys filled the air. But nobody seemed to be there. A Tumble weed blew in front of them.

"Ok why isn't anyone here and what is with those weird buildings?" asked Pan. They all looked up and staired at the towering white buildings.

"Ok lets go look for the Dragon Ball," said Trunks. They started walking the Dragon Radar was blooping and Goku was very hungry lol.

"Gero Gero," said a voice. Goku Vegeta Pan and Trunks all fell over at the same time. Trunks droped the Dragon Radar. A little robot popped his head out of the ground. Then looked at the Radar.

"Energy Gero energy," said the little robot. Trunks sat up and the little robot swallowed the Dragon Radar.

"Hay that's ares give it back," said Trunks as the others sat up. The Robot jumped out of the ground.

"Cant its already put into my system," said the robot. Trunks growled. Then started chasing it. Pan started running after it too.

"Its headed your way Pan," said Trunks. Pan went to grab it and Trunks and Pan acedentaly ran into eachother.

"Darn were never going to catch it," said Pan.

"Looks like I got it guys," said Goku. Trunks and Pan looked up and Goku's foot was fermly planted on the back of the robot.

Ok I'm getting board again Wait and I will have another one up soon!!! Did you like it? Write me please.

Its Gero sorry I don't know how to spell its name LOL

Please don't write me letters about my spelling its realy anoying. GET OVER IT!!!


End file.
